


Seduce Me Lemons

by orphan_account



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of lemons that are from an RPG game called Seduce Me, which is on STEAM for you to play it on your own and all. The story talks about you inheriting your late grandfather's mansion after he had passed away not that long ago, your father quickly moves you in (you'll have to play or watch the gameplay on YouTube to understand). You then find 5 brothers that are in need of shelter and are runaway incubi (plural term). I have decided to make some more detailed lemons in this book and hope you enjoy this.





	Seduce Me Lemons

Hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
